


Sentimentos ao Rubro de Solomon

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: E com o passar dos anos, Solomon percebe surgir um doce sentimento por Sheba que vai além dos sentimentos de “irmãos”...
Relationships: Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham/Sheba





	Sentimentos ao Rubro de Solomon

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira one-short sobre este anime.  
> Espero que gostem

Aladdin contava a todos do Império Kou, como os dos Sindria, a história do outro mundo, onde cresceu os dijns e também sobre atual organização inimiga de todos que querem que o mundo esteja com Ruky negro...

\- - - - - - - - - -

O jovem Solomon conheceu Sheba quando tinha 17 anos — a pequena jovem garota tinha 12 anos, uma diferença de cinco anos. Ele e os seus companheiros salvaram a moça que estava presa dentro de um círculo mágico, onde se encontrava presa pelos seus pulsos para manter ali pra morrer na torre. Mas “Os Anjos Caídos”, como eles costumam falar, a salvaram e a partir daí ela se juntou a este grupo famoso.

Começaram a conviver juntos; podiam se dar bem, mas andavam sempre a brigar umas vez ou outra — eles só se viam como irmãos ao longo dos anos que conviveram.

Só vieram a ter sentimentos de amor, entre um homem e uma mulher, quando estavam na idade dos 22 e 17 anos.

Eles começaram a sair mais vezes sozinhos, fazendo muitos notarem que havia algo ali. Ao princípio, eles mentiam, mas depois não conseguiram esconder mais, e quando ele já estava com quase vinte quatro anos, ela já quase dezenove, contaram a verdade, dizendo que estavam à espera de um filho que já se encontrava com três meses.

**Pov On Solomon**

Todos os dias que passei com a minha adorável Sheba, me faziam feliz e vivo, onde eu conseguia me distrair sem me lembrar da guerra que existia lá fora.

Ao princípio, demorei aceitar estes sentimentos, porque eu devia protegê-la com uma irmã. Mas a longo do tempo, descobri este sentimento — notei que ela era o meu amor, a minha amante para a eternidade. Mesmo que sejamos separados, sempre vou a amá-la, porque ela sempre me apoiou e acreditou em mim, em todas as situações que eu me metia.

Mesmo se um de nós morrermos primeiro um do outro, nós vamos estar sempre ligados, pelo nosso filho que está a vir nascer e que no futuro vai se chamar Aladdin.

Ele vai continuar com os nossos ideais, mas seguir o seu próprio caminho que ele quer guiar.

Eu nunca vou deixar de amá-los, principalmente porque é a minha própria família que construir.

**Pov Off Solomon**

Assim, o nosso adorável rei Solomon mostrou os seus sentimentos como ama a sua amante e o seu filho que são importantes na vida dele...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima.


End file.
